


Of Fire and Ice

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Strange Magic [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Powers, Angst, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fiery Dawn, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Possessive Bog, Pranks with Powers, Shenanigans, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Snarky Marianne, Training, but not really, idk - Freeform, just opposite powers, rating may change idk yet... not smutty smut but there may be like... kinda smut, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites Attract (but not really, the dorks just have opposite powers and they're... attracted to... each other...).</p><p>Opposite Attract Fic (TM)</p><p>Marianne is able to control fire, as is her sister Dawn. She is able to summon it whim but usually only when her temper flares, which has been nearly every day since she broke off her engagement to Roland a year ago. During Dawn's Graduation Party, after a flare of anger causes Marianne to nearly set Roland on fire and burn the women's bathroom, she stumbles into someone from her mothers past, someone who knows how to help her and Dawn learn to control her abilities. Only catch is the siblings need to go to Scotland for such training. They aren't the only ones there learning to control their abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Sky High and this just... happened. I have no regrets.
> 
> Enjoy Lofes~

Marianne growled as she barreled through the women’s bathroom, her body on fire as her blood continued to boil. She paced, her heels smacking loudly across the tile, her fingers twitching as sparks of flame flickered against them. Her right hand, a bit of blood trickling down from her split knuckle, pounded in pain – but she couldn’t seem to care. She could still hear the faint wailing of party-goers from the ballroom her father had rented for the night down the hall, no doubt wondering how a man’s blazer suddenly caught fire when there was nothing scientifically possible to cause such an accident. At this point, she couldn’t seem to care – her mind still reeling from the fact that said man had kissed her without her verbal consent, knowing that she didn’t even want to be in the same country with him, never mind state, city, town or room. She hadn’t wanted anything to do with the man who called himself Roland Knight _ever_ again. She rather be burned at the stake than subject herself to him.

“That conniving, asshole, son of a— How dare he think he can just—” Marianne balled her fists, fire cascading up her arms as her anger rose, her usual brown eyes flickered red as her anger peaked. She felt like she was about to explode. She was almost certain she was going to.

She had always been told to keep ahold of her anger – her mother telling her the second she took notice of her unnatural abilities to try to avoid anything that would cause her temper to get the better of her – and Marianne _tried_. But the past year since breaking off her engagement to the man who was probably as baffled as everyone else in the rented room across the hall (save for her sister and father) had felt like a test of “Let's see how angry Marianne can get without exposing herself?” 

She had been doing fine until tonight.

Her father – bless his heart – only _recently_ understood how much turmoil her ex-fiancé caused her when he found her sitting in the backyard with a three-foot-wide wall of fire radiating around her while Dawn made sure she didn't get out of control. 

She couldn't even blame her father for anything the past year threw her because she couldn't tell them why she was so against getting back with Roland. Dawn at least stood by her, blocking any of Roland’s attempts to speak to Marianne while she was around – but more times than not she wasn't around, and that left her to deal with keeping her temper in check while also trying to get away from the asshole. Yeah, she hated that it took this long for her father to finally understand, but at least he _did_. He tried to keep Dawn's High School Graduation Party as quiet as he could, but Roland just knew how to get information out of people. The blonde no doubt bribed a few of the people in that damn room to tell him where the party was being held.

And _when_ she finds out who told him – they're _dead_.

With a roar Marianne punched the perfectly tiled wall and couldn't help a satisfied and smug grin curl at the corner of her lip at seeing the destruction she could cause. To a person who didn't have her and her sister’s abilities, that would have _hurt_.

The anger seemed to fade as Marianne continued to stare at the scorched and bent in mark her punch had caused. The fire around her fists dwindled, flickered and all together died when suddenly a stall was pulled open.

Marianne’s stomach flipped, whirling around, her hands flailing in the air before clasping behind her back as a woman – only about twenty years older than herself – stared at her with a curious and thrilled expression. The older woman had salt and pepper long, wavy hair that reached mid-thigh; her eyes were striking and familiar, a haunting shade of violet with speckles of blue patterned around her iris; her skin pale but had a faint glow to it, almost twinkling in the overly bright bathroom; she had a soft, round face smooth skin; she had a faint scar on the edge of her forehead, barely noticeable in passing. She wore clothes that could only be described as the ‘cool hippy aunt’ look. 

“Ah,” the woman clicked her tongue with a fond smile at the scorch mark before looking back at Marianne, “you must be one of Brighid’s daughters.”

Marianne brows shot up, sputtering unintelligible words with hands hovering in the air as the woman walked passed her without any hesitation or wariness – not something you'd expect after seeing someone able to create fire at will – and to the sink to wash her hands. 

“You— how— but— wait— how do you— you— y– you knew my mom?” Marianne’s chest tightened; she stared at this woman with wide, confused, cautious and curious eyes, lips slightly parted as she anxiously waited for an answer.

The older woman hummed with a smile, her assortment of different colored and sized bracelets clanking together as she washed her hands under the water, “Quite well, actually. We were childhood friends… We’ve actually met once before, Marianne, but you were just a little fairy then.” The woman shut her eyes with a nostalgic sigh, tilting her head back as she shut the water off.

“I helped your mother with both you and your sister’s powers, you see. I have the same gift – a lot of people do. Usually by _now_ —” The woman opened her eyes and tilted her head to look back at the damage Marianne had caused, “—the individual has their abilities under control.” 

Marianne casted at glance over her shoulder at the damage with a frown, looking down at her – now healed – knuckles with hesitation.

“Who… who _are_ you?” Her voice was meek as she glanced through her lashes at the woman, the confidence and bravado she had felt moments before dwindled and replaced with a shyness she hasn't felt in two years. The woman smiled, wiping her hands with a towel before extending her hand to Marianne. Her voice was soft and her smile was one a relieved mother would wear after hearing their own child was okay after a visit to the emergency room.

“Aura Plum. It's nice to finally see you again, Marianne Ròsach-Field.” 

* * *

Marianne stared down at the business card. It's metallic words shining whenever it caught the light of the candle at her side on the coffee table. She sat on the loveseat in her apartment living room, legs pulled up to her chest as she leaned her side against the cool material of the couch. Her sister sat on the other side of the couch, mirroring her sister's position. Her eyes never leaving the card as Marianne continued twirling it between her fingers.

It had been a while since Marianne had been in her apartment, having her temper nearly take hold of her on a daily bases the past year left her with little option but to stay at home on certain days. She still worked, and therefore paid her rent every month, unable to give up having her own space if thing with her father got rough again. She didn't want to hurt him, unintentionally, and she knew when they fought Dawn was the one to pull her away when she felt magicks crackling in the air around them.

Since Dawn had nearly the same powers as Marianne, and the same blood, their powers couldn't be used against each other. It was someone their mother told them in the beginning. Originally, the sisters had thought it meant everyone related to them by blood. The duo had found out, _completely on accident_ , that that wasn't the case. Thankfully no one was seriously injured, Dagda only suffering from a first degree burn after the entire ordeal, but that is when the sisters learned that they needed to be extremely careful around their family now. 

“I…” Marianne swallowed thickly, “I _think_ I remember her. Her hair was a lot shorter, like mom's, and… black? Or a really dark brown… Her eyes though… They're _so_ familiar. I just… I _know_ we've met before. I just can't remember where o– or _when_ —”

“We should go.” Dawn said, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on one knee. “If dad says no to me going… you _need_ to go.”

“Dawn—”

“You need this… _training_ or whatever more than I do, Mari.” Dawn looked towards the candle, “You haven't been in control lately.”

“I am—”

“You _aren't_. You don't have to pretend with me, sis.” Dawn met Marianne's gaze, “Not only will you get the training you need, you'll be gone from here – from _Roland_ – all summer.” 

Marianne sneered at the mention of him, flipping the card back around to the front. She stared down at the metallic blue lettering and its simple lettering.

 _Aura Plum  
_ _Folklore and New Age Expert_  

The woman's number was printing on the bottom left, the color a darker blue to be seen with the smaller font size. Plum said that she'd be in town for the next week before returning back to Scotland, where Marianne and Dawn would undergo ‘training’ and learn about their unique abilities and skills. Marianne didn't know how to feel about the new found discovery that her and her sister weren't the only _unique_ individuals walking the earth. Relief was definitely mixed in there – _somewhere_ – but anxiety, confusion, anger, betrayal and a plethora of emotions she was still placing continued to battle against each other in her mind.

Plum had known about the Ròsach-Field sisters, and obviously for a very long time, yet never came forward until now?

_Maybe she couldn't find you?_

That… was a plausible answer.

A month after their mother died, they moved from one end of the country to the other. Many people the sisters saw on a daily basis, they had never spotted again once they moved. Hell, even know, family they knew they had but have never met were finally meeting face-to-face because of the move. Plus, Plum was in _Scotland_. That was over five-thousand miles away and plane tickets were _not_ cheap.

_Maybe the reason you moved was so that she **couldn't** find you?_

That… seemed just as plausible – even more so because of her father.

Either Plum would have had to move here – which judging by what little Marianne could decipher with the woman's vague talk about others with powers and how much she knew about them – she had her own practice in Scotland. She couldn't just up and leave her students. And her father had just lost the love of his life… Marianne knew he wouldn't have been able to handle the possibility of losing his daughters as well. 

So he took them and ran. What _any_ scared father would do.

Both options she understood. She couldn't be mad at either party, even if she found one of them to be the truth.

“We’ll talk to dad about this when we meet him for breakfast in the morning.” Marianne said with a curt nod. “Either way, I _am_ going. Whether it be for a vacation or training… you're right about me needing to get away, Dawn. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I even see Roland again.” 

Both women cringed at the recent memory with the narcissistic blonde. At least one of the women didn't have to deal with also remembering the feeling of his cheating lips on her own.

Marianne almost gagged. 

* * *

Dagda stared down at the business card Marianne slid across the table with an unreadable expression. When his eyes read the name a flicker of recognition passed in his eyes, but as soon as it had appeared, it faded; unreadable stare once again. Marianne now knew, at least, that her father did in fact know who Plum was – which only furthered the second theory she had last night about the move.

He picked his head up and opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it with a small click of his teeth and guilty eyes. 

“I… I was _hoping_ that I would be able to handle… _this_ after your mother passed.” Dagda took a deep breath before sliding the card back over to Marianne, who sat on his left. “I shouldn't have kept you from someone who could help you.”

“Daddy...” Dawn, who sat to her father's right, placed a hand on his wrist and slightly frowned. 

“I'm so sorry, girls.” Dagda shook his head, resting his free hand atop of Dawn's.

“You have nothing to apologize for, dad.” Marianne leaned forward and offered her father a small smile. “I understand— _we_ understand. You just lost mom… you didn't want to lose us too.”

Tears pricked the corners of Dagda's eyes as he looked between his two wonderful daughters. 

“I love you both so very much,” Dagda squeezed Dawn's hand with a tearful smile, “you know that.”

“We do,” they both smiled back, “and we love you too.”

Dagda sighed with a sad smile, removing his hand from Dawn's to pick up the business card once more. He chewed on his lip as he read over the card again and again and again. Marianne watched as different emotions flickered in her father's eyes and couldn't help but stand and wrap her around him.

“You aren't losing us, dad.” Marianne mumbled, “You could _never_ lose us.”

“We'll be home by the end of summer,” Dawn chimed in with a smile, also standing and wrapping her arms around both her father and sister, “time will fly by quickly.” 

Dagda huffed a small chuckle, squeezing his girls tightly and muttering another ‘I love you’ to his children.

* * *

The sisters weren't able to leave with Plum as she left the States. Marianne still had to sort out her apartment, job and school. She had to drop all her classes for the summer semester that starts next week (thankfully able to receive all her money back). She knew her boss wouldn't give her the whole summer off, so she gave her two-week notice and finished up the remaining two weeks with mild annoyance. Her apartments lease was up at the end of July, so Marianne (with the approval of her father) moved her stuff back into her old room, sold the furniture that she didn't want to a few thrift stores across town for cheap, and since her last month of rent was already paid for (as per the contract she signed where she was required to give her first and last month's rent upfront) she didn't have much else to do but give her keys to the landlord and wave goodbye to the crappy apartment.

Dawn, on the other hand, spent the two weeks with her best friend recently turned boyfriend, Sunny. Sunny didn't know about the sister’s gifts, even though he was the closest friend both sisters ever had – nor did he believe them until they _both_ decided to display their abilities. He fainted (which wasn’t that surprising) and was only unconscious for a few minutes, which surprised Marianne (she thought he’d be out longer). Sadly, the young man didn't wake up and say “I had the _weirdest_ dream”, having understood that whatever the hell just happened had been real, which would have only caused Marianne to display her powers in a more… _flamboyant_ way.

(She was only mildly disappointed she didn’t get to.)

Sunny, being the giddy, love-struck man that he is, offered to come visit Scotland for a week or two later in the summer. That offer stood for about 2 minutes before he saw the price of flights.

Marianne quickly left the room as Dawn started _cooing_ about how adorable and sweet and thoughtful her boyfriend was.

She tried not to gag, for her sister's sake.

All that was left at the end of two weeks was to say goodbye to their father. It was only two and a half months and like Dawn said, time would fly by quickly. 

“This is the longest we've ever been apart.” He noted with a frown as he helped his girls pull their luggage from the back of his SUV. The three stood at the airports drop off zone, piling the girls bags onto as large cart. The airport was surprising bare for it being summer, but then again it was _summer_ (plus it was 3 am, only crazy people were up and about this early when they didn't have to be).

“We were bound to leave the nest sooner or later, daddy.” Dawn smiled up at Dagda before turning away to yawn into her palm, still tired from the early hours.

“I'm gonna miss my girls.” He said with a sad smile, looking fondly between his daughters before stopping at Marianne. “You have your passports?”

Marianne hummed with a nod, pulling them out of her purse.

“Phones?” 

“Yup.” Dawn chirped.

“Chargers? Laptops? Money? Credit cards? Here, take my—” Marianne laughed and grabbed her dad's wrist before he could fish out his wallet.

“ _Dad_ ,” Marianne placed a hand on his shoulder, “we’ve got _everything_ we need. If we did forget a charger, we'll buy another one. We have money and we still have the two credit cards you gave us last night; _plus,_ the ones you gave us for emergencies.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Dagda nodded with a sigh, “A father worries.” 

Marianne pulled her father into an embrace, “And I _love_ that you worry, but for right now don't worry… just say goodbye to us.”

“We'll send pictures,” Dawn yawned again before snorting from behind Marianne, “of _course_. Ugh… why did we choose such an early flight?”

“You chose the flight, Dawn.” Marianne hummed, letting go of their father to smirk towards her sister. Dawn groaned, running a hand through her hair before rubbing her closed eyes with the heels of her palms. Dagda chuckled at them, rubbing his own blurry eyes.

“Don't worry about international data with your phone, Mari, I'll pay for it. Just make sure to text me when you land and if anything goes wrong—” 

“Dad,” Marianne couldn't help but smile up at her father, not having seen him this way ever made her see him in a different light for a change, “we’ll be _fine_. Relax. Yes, either Dawn or myself will text you when we land. If anything goes wrong, Plum, me or Dawn will call you. Just breathe and know that we will be _fine_ and _safe_.” 

Dagda continued nodding and hummed as he reached for his youngest and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He pulled Marianne into the same hug again before letting go.

“Alright,” Dagda swallowed thickly, “go before I throw your stuff back in the car and change my mind.”

“Love you, dad.” The sisters said with one last tired smile before heading to the sliding glass doors with their cart full of luggage.

Dagda felt the tears finally fell as his little girl's left his sight. He didn't feel fear or worry or even anger, instead he felt relief that his girls would finally learn about their abilities and come to understand them, understanding that this was life – _their_ lives – and that before they could grow they needed to learn to survive. His little fairies were finally grown up.


End file.
